


You, Me... Us All

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Mrs Captain [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Parent Jean Grey, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Sam Wilson, Parent Scott Summers, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You’ve always thought you knew everything you had to know about your family.When your late mother’s missing parents show up to tell you their side of the story, however, you’re sure of a thing: Nothing will ever be the same in your family again.Square Filled: “Hi, I got your Halloween costume delivered to me by mistake.”





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Times, Bad Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901545) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 
  * Inspired by [Good Times, Bad Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901545) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 



You blinked in front of the mirror, trying to adapt your eyes to the fake eyelashes. It was Halloween, and you the day would be very long.

“ **Hi, I got your Halloween costume delivered to me by mistake.”**

You turned around when you heard Steve’s voice in your closet, finding your husband in his boxers and with a box in his hand, smiling.

You walked to your side and opened the box you’d left there, chuckling when the Prince Charming costume came into view for you.

“Well, won’t you be a beautiful Snow White, ” you swiped the boxes and he smiled, wrapping his arms around your middle and kissing your neck.

You were currently in a tight corset and wearing one of those skirts that made the bottom of your dress rounder.

“Are you okay?” he questioned in a whisper, holding you tightly. “I can go with the kids, come back and then… Go  _there_ with you.”

You shook your head.

“I don’t want to waste the holiday. It’s important for them,” you covered his hand. “It’s okay. Don’ worry. I can do this.”

Steve kissed your cheek and squeezed you again.

“Don’t worry. You won’t be alone.”

Minutes later, you adjusted the focus on the camera, signing for Sarah to smile more just before you snapped a picture of her.

Your daughter was dressed as Merida in her green dress, with a bow and a plastic arrow to accompany her gown and red hair still curled from the wedding that had taken place just the previous day. Sarah’s hair had grown darker with age, and she now spotted the same bright red your mother had in the pictures you’ve seen of her during your life.

“Hey, doll, have you seen Sarah?” Steve stepped into the room. “I’ve been looking for her but I think some redhead princess invaded our house and replaced her.”

“I’m here, daddy!” she exclaimed, raising her arms.

“Wait!” he stopped on his tracks, his blue eyes widened in fake shock. “You’re Sarah? Are you sure you’re not a Disney princess”

You chuckled, watching the two interact.

“It’s me!” she insisted. “It’s Sarah. This is just a costume!”

He kneeled in front of her with his hand over his heart.

“Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried, I thought someone had taken my baby girl away!”

You snapped more pictures of them without waiting for their eyes to turn to you, which included a picture of Steve holding your daughter in his arms.

You only moved your eyes from the camera when you heard SJ’s steps and your son walked into the living room looking rather proud in his costume. He was dressed as Hawkeye, holding his bow proudly and with a different version of the same plastic arrows his sister had. It was needless to say he was very excited to show his costume to uncle Clint and you knew your friend would be very flattered by his choice.

Ten snaps later, Sebastian joined your group – dressed as something you could quite catch, but apparently was a Shadowhunter called ‘Magnus Bane’– and you used your powers to take a snap of all five of you posing together. Maybe you were a bit too old to all of that but you were enjoying your kids’ childhood the best way you could; you wanted them to have the best years and was doing your best.

“I’m going now,” your oldest told you, shaking his car keys in his hands.

“Drive safe,” Steve said quick. “Don’t forget the seatbelt and…”

“Don’t text,” he interrupted you. “Got it, dad. You say that every time.”

You shook your head, walking to him and raising your hands to fix his eyes – which were surrounded by dark smudged makeup.

“Wait,” you stopped yourself. “Is it supposed to look like this? All… Smoked? Smudged?”

He blushed, looking down.

“Yes, mum. It is.”

You quickly removed your hand and stretched up to kiss his cheek – the boy was already past 6”2 and still growing up apparently –, leaving a red mark on lipstick there.

“Be safe, okay?” you held his hands. “I love you.”

Sebastian had recently gotten his driver’s license, and although Steve had taught him a lot earlier.

“I love you guys too.”

Steve picked Sarah up once again after Sebastian left, and walked with SJ by his side.

“Come on let’s go.”

* * *

You watched silently while Steve guided the two kids to the front of the houses for the kids to trick-or-treat. It was the neighbourhood where most of the school kids lived, and you had even given them some candy to compensate over the fact you didn’t exactly have a house for them to do the same.

You could hear people compliment your two kids on their costumes, and joking with Steve if they were going to follow the career, which made you cringe.

The last thing you wanted was for your kids to follow in your footsteps and be what people had been calling the ‘second generation’ of the Avengers.

“Are you still here?” Natasha stopped by your side.

You turned to her, confused for a moment.

“Sorry?”

Your friend smirked, shifting Dimitri on her shoulder. A while after Sarah was born, her and Sam had entered the process of adoption all over again and adopted a baby who was now the young kid in your friend’s arms.

“Question answered.”

You gave her a sad, small smile.

“What’s wrong?”

“Family stuff,” you tried not to sound too nervous. “From the Smith side of the family, I mean.”

She hesitated.

“I supposed it has something to do with the kids staying with us tonight,” she stated.

You only nodded.

“Thank you for doing it. I’m not sure how long we will be out and dad left for his honeymoon just after the party yesterday.”

She just raised her hand, dismissing you.

“The kids will love it,” Natasha assured you. “And Sam loves a full house anyway.”

You managed to open a smile and turned your head to where Steve was walking to you with two big plastic skulls filled with candy enough to last until Christmas. Later, you’d put them in boxes named after each kid and try your best to control the kids’ consumption of it.

“Are we ready to go?” your husband questioned, standing behind Sarah and SJ just as Sam approached you with Eva in his arm.

“Everyone is here,” you nodded. “Come on.”

It took you less than 30 minutes to get back home and drop the kids with Sam and Natasha, and you didn’t even change out of the costume on your way down to what you couldn’t quite call ‘cells’ but would never be guest rooms.

“Ma’am,” the shield agent stood straight as soon as his eyes fell on you.

“I’m here Jean Grey-Summers and Scott Summers.”

He nodded.

“If you could go through security first.”

You didn’t protest. Your fingerprints and eyes were scanned, and you said the right words to the microphone while Steve did the same before the door of the chambers were opened for you.

They were standing up in front of you, almost not blinking, and with expressions you just couldn’t read.

The door was closed loudly, and the room became so silent you could hear every single breath coming from any of you.

You had seen them in pictures, but having the two in front of you was still something that shocked you and made your body race. They were old now, fragile, but their faces kept the same features. You could see where Jean still had some fading red in her long hair, and Scott could use new visors. Their clothes were old, and you couldn’t help but wonder where they had been for so long.

“Hello,” you finally said, trying to keep your voice steady enough. “I’m…”

“Y/N Anna Stark-Rogers,” she interrupted you. “You’re a superhero and inherited part of my powers. You’re the mother of three kids and married to a man who once was Captain America and the daughter of Iron Man, and you’re our granddaughter.”


	2. Two

You felt Steve hand on your lower back to give you some sense of comfort and nodded slowly to her.

“Yes. That’s me,” you took a breath. “And you’re Jean Grey-Summers and Scott Summers. You were the people who left my mother in an orphanage and vanished for her whole life”

Scott moved his face to look at the woman by his side, and you just continued staring at them.

“Please, sit,” Scott offered, resting his hands on her shoulders and you finally looked around.

The place had become a small mixture of a living room and a bedroom, and you were pretty sure that was your father’s doing.

“It is nice to meet you, Y/N,” he said politely.

“I will wait until you’ve answered my questions before saying anything like that,” you decided.

You felt Steve’s hands move to your side and found your way tangle your fingers into his, holding him tightly.

“You seem to know a lot about me,” you moved your eyes to Jean. “You’ve been busy.”

She was embarrassed, you could see it, but you couldn’t stop pressing her.

“You know what’s funny? You could have spent that time connecting with this family instead of doing whatever you were doing then!”

“Y/N,” your husband whispered and you turned to look at him. “The furniture.”

Your head snapped to behind him, and you could see how everything that could move was unaligned.

You needed to calm down, otherwise, the place would be destroyed before you could finish this talk.

“We can explain,” Scott affirmed. “Please.”

You hesitated, but Steve soon raised his voice just enough for you to hear again.

“Let’s hear them, love,” he advised. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

You shifted uncomfortably in your place.

“Go on,” you looked away. “Tell me.”

Scott and Jean exchanged a look, and you knew they had already planned what they were about to tell you.

“You have powers,” she pointed. “You must have figured that they came from us at this point.”

She waited a bit, as if she was waiting for you to answer, but continued when you kept your silence.

“Back in our time having powers wasn’t good. It wasn’t seen as something good or something you could use to save the world like you and the rest of the Avengers do now. The moment both our powers showed up, we were sent to basically hide in a school for mutants only,” Jean motioned to her and Scott. “Society never accepted us. It didn’t matter that they had seen Captain America and what he could do. I honestly don’t think they ever saw powers as good things before you and all of this,” she motioned around. “Came into the picture.”

And she was right. When you first showed your powers, your father was quick to find a way to hide them help you. Jarvis was the one who knew enough about what was going on with you and guided you through at least controlling your powers until SHIELD found you and actually trained you to be a hero.

“We had enemies,” her voice lowered to a softer tone. “A lot of them. When we weren’t fighting them, we were hiding from them. And then I found out I was pregnant because I could hear the baby’s thoughts. I think I was already in the second month, we weren’t keeping track of anything. But time passed and I got bigger, and we got slower...”

She took a long breath, and Scott covered her hand with his.

“We eventually found a place to hide, an orphanage that was under a church’s care. We met Father Smith and we found out he had a brother who was a mutant. Your mother was born and he promised would take her of her until we were able to go back, that he would help her hiding her powers. We never thought we’d stay away for long, but then… Time passed and we still had to hide and then we heard her name on the news and then was too late.”

They fell into silence, and Jean raised a hand to dry the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. Suddenly, you imagined how that had felt. You had three kids, and if something happened to any of them, you would move Heaven and Earth to save them and get whoever was responsible for it. Losing them wasn’t an option for you.

“We heard about you,” she continued. “And we couldn’t help trying to find you and see you and...” Jean closed her eyes. “And you look so much like her. We saw you as a baby once and you were what we knew Anna looked like at your age.”

You frowned, confused.

“Why didn’t you come after us?”

“We did,” Scott affirmed. “But look at us. We were fugitives, outcasts… We barely had clothes to wear and lived in abandoned buildings wherever we were.”

You rested your head on Steve’s shoulder and your husband held you, trying to comfort you.

“We fled the country and lived in Canada for a while,” he continued. “We managed to build a house and things like that but… You are always on the news and we couldn’t help but just want to come and see you closely. We knew you wouldn’t take us with open arms and a smile but we had to come. We just had to.”

You swallowed down the saliva, ignoring how you just wanted to cover your face with your hand and disappear. It was a lot of information to process. It would be foolish of you if you decided to trust them suddenly and let them in your family as they were now, but you couldn’t just send them away and pretend today had never happened.

“I need some time to think,” you decided. “Do you have all everything you need here?”

Scott confirmed promptly and you stood up, excusing yourself before leaving.

It took you a whole week to eventually come back. You’d talked to your father, your husband, and your therapist about the subject before even deciding to do so, but when you did you already had your mind set on your decision.

“Thank you,” you nodded to the agent as the couple left their special cell, looking around and clearly trying to make themselves less visible, somehow. “Please, come with me.”

You had an assistant – Lucy – and had even thought of asking her to do this for you, but in the end, you didn’t. You had to deal with your  _grandparents_ on your own, even if it meant some awkward moments before you got used to one another.

You opened the door to the apartment slowly and uncertainly. Maybe they wouldn’t feel comfortable there.

“I prepared this place for you,” you finally affirmed. “It only has one room but it has two bathrooms and a balcony.”

They looked around, Jean merely curious but Scott nearly shocked.

“Y/N...”

“I can’t let you go,” you affirmed. “It’s safe here. You don’t have to hide any more.”

He looked at the door and then the windows, and you lowered your eyes for a moment.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” you pointed. “This is not a prison. It’s a home. Friday?”

“Yes, Doctor?” the system quickly answered.

The two elders in front of you jumped in surprise, looking around to try and find the source of the voice.

“These are Jean Grey-Summers and Scott Summers. Jean and Scott, that’s Friday, our system. She monitors the whole compound.”

They continued to look around, this time apparently getting used to it, and eventually settled in looking just at you.

“She can help you in whatever way you want. Food, recipes, finding any of us, requesting a doctor… We have a team 24/7 here in case of emergencies or mission landings,” you continued. “You can ask Friday to take you to our home, you just have to get in the elevator and ask her to do so.”

Scott gave you a confused look.

“I’m sorry, but… The is system able to talk?!”

You gave him a soft smile.

“You’ll get used to it eventually. She’ll be able to provide you with anything you need, trust me.”

You moved your hands, playing with your shirt’s fabric nervously for a moment, and Jean finally gave you a full look.

“Thank you, Y/N.”

“It’s okay,” you stated. “You couldn’t stay in that cell any longer.”

“Not for the apartment, no,” she corrected you. “For trusting us.”

You shifted on your feet and took a long breath.

“You’re my mum’s missing parents,” you reminded them. “It’s the least I could do.”


End file.
